


Даже у мудрых предводительниц бывают проблемы

by girl_vampirka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_vampirka/pseuds/girl_vampirka
Summary: "Ты никогда не станешь всесильной" - сказала ей её наставница, перед тем как уступить свой пост вождя. - "Помни, что несмотря на результат, ты сделала всё, что могла. Я знаю, что ты бы сделала всё, что могла."





	Даже у мудрых предводительниц бывают проблемы

Фел стояла на холме, внимательно смотря на свою общину в лучах восходящего солнца. Её волосы — длинные, по поясницу, были распущены, лишь по бокам струились две косички с вплетенными бусинами. Её лицо было будто высечено из камня — грубо, будто набросками, но глаза — тёмная сталь — были хищными, цепкими, мудрыми и добрыми, с лучинками морщинок в уголках, — в зависимости от ситуации. Рот был прямым, с тонкими губами. Смуглая кожа лица придавала особую выразительность вплетенным в косы серебристо-седым прядкам. Также она красиво оттенялась тёмными бусинами.

Фел была мудрой предводительницей. Но даже у мудрых предводительниц бывают проблемы.

«Ты никогда не станешь всесильной» — сказала ей её наставница, перед тем как уступить свой пост вождя. — «Помни, что несмотря на результат, ты сделала всё, что могла. Я знаю, что ты бы сделала всё, что могла.»

Тогда её слова показались логичными и простыми. Она никогда не думала, что ей сложно будет заставить себя вновь поверить в них.

Люди, её люди, гибли невероятно быстро, и она ничего не могла поделать с этим, не понимая причин. Все зацепки, которые она собирала были разрозненными — часть просто пропадала, выходя в лес или на дальние пастбища, другая же просто не просыпалась. В неделю их поселение теряло 2-3 человек, что было невероятно большим количеством — всего их было не более двух сотен, а значит, по приблизительным подсчётам она лишилась около 40 своих подопечных.

И если с первым ещё можно было бороться — когда люди ходили группами от трёх человек ничего не случалось — то что делать со вторым Фел не имела не малейшего понятия. Люди просто умирали, без каких-либо симптомов — травницы и врачевательницы регулярно осматривали всех, но это никак не помогало.

Женщина зябковато поёжилась — утренний час был прохладным. Опустив взгляд, она увидела, что над некоторыми строениями уже завивался дым. Настало время пробуждения общины, а значит и ей пора за работу.

«Ничего страшного, если ты не знаешь, что делать,» — много раз говорила ей наставница. — «страшно, если поэтому ты не будешь делать ничего.»

Раньше Фел не очень понимала это. Сейчас ей стало яснее.


End file.
